sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 League B season
The 2016-17 League B season was the 32nd season of League B, the second-tier professional association football league in St. Gregory. The regular season began on September 23, 2016, and concluded on May 7, 2017. Playoffs were held from May 11 to 24, 2017. Starrs County clinched both the League B championship and promotion to the 2017-18 League A season on April 29, 2017, with a 3-0 win over Port St. Christopher Pirates. Union Town secured the second automatic promotion place with a 1-1 draw at RivalSport on May 7, the final day of the season. Winston Beach and RivalSport finished third and fourth, respectively, and met in the playoffs (see below). RivalSport defeated Winston Beach to advance to the final, where they defeated Little Rouge in a penalty shoot-out to earn promotion. Crusaders were relegated following their 3-1 defeat to Black Lions in the League C playoff final. Team changes To League B * Promoted from League C: RivalSport, Old Boys * Relegated from League A: Union Town, PSC Pirates, Winston Beach From League B * Promoted to League A: Cape Wells Wanderers, Midland International, Swifton Athletic * Relegated to League C: Highlanders, Eastport Americans Scheduling Regular Friday night matches return to the League B schedule, beginning with the season opener between Eventide and Calabria on September 23, 2016. In all, 22 of the 30 matchdays will feature a Friday night game. For the first time, League B will also introduce a Thanksgiving Day match on Thursday, November 24, 2016, which will be played between Otway Town and Don Bosco (this will be the first Thanksgiving match for League B; League A first introduced a match on Thanksgiving night in 2014-15, which returned the following season and will remain this season. The League B Thanksgiving match will be played in the afternoon, while the League A match takes place in the evening). Teams A total of 16 teams will contest the league, including 11 teams from the 2015-16 season, three relegated from the 2015-16 League A season and two promoted from the 2015-16 League C season. Stadia and locations Managerial changes League table Playoffs :Main article: 2017 SGFA promotion and relegation playoffs The teams that finish third and fourth at the end of the regular season will play off with the winning team advancing to a playoff match against the 14th placed team from League A. In the playoff semi-finals the third placed team will play away in the first leg and at home in the second leg. If the aggregate score is level after both legs, then extra time will be played. If the scores are still level, a penalty shoot-out will decide the winner. The away goals rule does not apply in the semi-finals. Notable events * First goal: Rupert Zaleski (Eventide vs Calabria, September 23, 2016) * First multi-goal game: Rupert Zaleski, 2 goals (Eventide vs Calabria, September 23, 2016) * First own goal: Jeff Romero (Union Town @ Sparta Antillen, September 24, 2016) * First made penalty: Cortez Jones (Don Bosco @ CGC Red Stars, October 1, 2016) * First missed penalty: David Schaad (Eventide @ Carina City, October 23, 2016) * First red card: Kiefer Heinz (Starrs County @ Bay View, October 1, 2016) Season statistics :As of matches played on April 29, 2017 Scoring Players with 10 or more goals Hat-tricks :Result column lists scorer's team first. 4 Player scored four goals Monthly awards Category:League B seasons Category:2016-17 in Gregorian football